The present invention relates generally to the field of data monitoring and more specifically to monitoring action records in virtual space.
An avatar is the graphical representation of a user or a user's alter ego or character. Avatars may take either a three-dimensional form (in games or virtual worlds) or a two-dimensional form as an icon in Internet forums and other online communities. The term “avatar” can also refer to the personality connected with the screen name or handle of an Internet user. An avatar is a reflection of configured information of an initial setting.